A Fox Never Tells
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: Naraku had a son, and Koenma had another spirit detective. These two team up with another unwanted enemy against the IY AND YYH gang not to mention its heating up betwen hiei and yuusuke. Let see what happens to our favorite fox demon when his past is rev
1. A stroll in the park

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho!

This is my first story so please bare with me. I decided to Revise again this is now the second time. 2/28/06 I hope you like it, and now a third march,10,2006

* * *

"Hiei I need you to find Yuusuke. There are a few B-class demons that got into the city. They're around his area so he should be able to dispose of them." Koenma said through the little devise.

"Hn. I'm not your messenger." Hiei said to the little lord.

"No but until your probation is up you're under my jurisdiction. Not to mention you're apart of the spirit detectives so go Hiei." Koenma said cutting the line after a quick 'Hn, fine.' Hiei looked all around town for the detective and he couldn't seem to find him. It didn't help either that he had realized the boys had their energy covered. Hiei instead of looking for Yuusuke went after Kuwabara thinking the two would be together. However when he found them they were in their own trouble, as they ran from a shopkeeper.

"Dang it Kuwabara why did you have to open your big mouth. I wouldn't be running right now if it wasn't for you." Yuusuke said as he and Kuwabara ran down the city streets with Hiei behind them.

"Well sorry that I have a code of honour." Kuwabara replied, turning at a corner trying to avoid someone as he did, the fool.

"Yea yea lets just get outta here." Yuusuke said as he sped up trying childishly to lose the shopkeeper.

"Hey you delinquents get back here!" the storeowner yelled. Slowing down, winded.

"Not on your life old man!" Yuusuke yelled laughing not stopping at all to celebrate until he knew for sure he had gotten away. Hiei followed the boys for sometime before they finally seemed to stop running for the night.

"Hey I'll see you later Kuwabara." Yuusuke said as he walked towards a park instead of towards his home.

"Okay Urameshi just don't do anything stupid." He answered as he walked away.

"Me do something stupid, never." Yuusuke exaggerated, both boys laughed until they said their finally good-byes and Kuwabara was on his way.

"Ahh here seems like a good place. My moms probably drunk so I guess I'll hang here for a while." Yuusuke said out loud to no one in particular.

"Now the object of theft, two charcoal pencils, perfect for sketching the cherry blossoms in full bloom." He said taking a pack of pencils out of his jacket pocket, cracking the packaging open. He sat there for some time just drawing. Each stroke as delicate as the rest the detective sat there and drew. The only light cascading around him came from a streetlight, but showed his angelic features nonetheless.

"Detective." Hiei acknowledged.

"O hey Hiei you stood there long enough. I thought you were just gonna go off."

"Hn." Hiei grunted as the eerie silence continued until he spoke up.

"What are you drawing?" Hiei asked out of character.

"Anything to get away." Yusuke replied, not looking up from the drawing, which was of the cherry blossoms that bloomed around them.

"Why?" Hiei asked as Yuusuke looked up at him wide-eyed.

"Jeez Hiei you gonna set a record tonight." He teased.

"Hn." Hiei shrugged, Yuusuke didn't have to answer.

"Hiei I may have been a ningen about up until my 16th birthday but if you knew me before any of this with spirit detectives and what not you wouldn't even recognize me." Hiei was quiet like usual. It was peaceful like this it seemed the boys could sit there forever.

"I would rather be in the makai then here."

'He doesn't know what he's talking about, the fool.' Hiei thought malicely.

"Your wrong Hiei, I'll explain later, I never knew my father until Raizen and even then my parents still beat me. Nothing new. You say you are the forbidden child but my life gives new meaning to the title. I was never known, as Yusuke until I met you, Kuwa, and Kurama. My mom sold me after my so-called 'training'. I buried a part of my past I won't bring up with anyone not even you or Koenma. Genkai knows because she read my mind to purify me before my training. I became known as 'The Great Urameshi' when I entered school as a badass punk. I was known for solitude and a nasty attitude. Never will I get hurt again. That is what I hate, everyone judges me all I want to do is leave. I have no comfort here, no one would care if I died again and didn't come back."

"Your wrong detective." Hiei said as he walked up to Yuusuke and kissed him on his lips, He turned and started to walk away,

"There's some demons on the loose, B-class. Your job not mine. Koenma's orders." Hiei said continuing to walk away with a silent Yuusuke where he had left him. Hiei heard his voice just barely over the wind.

"Yeah I guess so, but Hiei…"

'Why cant I stop my heart it's beating so fast, I can feel the blood rushing to my face. I couldn't control it there for a minute. I am glad he left when he did. What is this? What am I so happy about? What are these feelings I have never felt them before?' Yuusuke thought panicky.

"Yuusuke…………….Please…………………Don't do that." Hiei whispered struggling to stay up as his thoughts came rushing to the fire demon. It lightened up as his attention shifted to the demons surrounding him.

"Hiei!" Yuusuke yelled as they caught him off guard. Hiei shook my head and ran as fast as he could towards Yuusuke to see a group of very high B-class demons standing around and over his struggling form.

"Get away from him" Hiei yelled trying to get to Yuusuke but to no avail.

'That's it I can't mess around his life's on the line' Hiei thought determinedly

Faster then Hiei had ever went before. The fire koorime ran through the demons watching them in slow motion. He grabbed Yuusuke as he barely struggled under the hold. After Hiei had grabbed his body, he was gone as fast as he came.

'I have to get him to safety but where?' Hiei thought and the first thing that flashed through his mind was Kurama's house. Hiei ran as fast as he could but at the same time making sure not to injure the detective further. 'Finally only a few more blocks and were there. I don't know what I will do if he Dies.' Hiei thought holding Yuusuke tighter. The detective was barely moving. He was a live yes, but barely. Within minutes Hiei was approaching Kurama's window and with an urgent tap loud enough for the fox's hearing to pick up. Hiei hit the window repeatedly as urgency.

_Tap, tap, tap, plat, plat, tap, tap._

Kurama's eyes shot open as he heard the bangs, rushing to the window. Opening it as he saw Hiei holding Yuusuke's near limp body.

"What happened, Hiei?" Kurama asked sternly with concern in his voice.

"Fox just help him" Hiei replied coldly.

''Fine put him on the bed. I will be right back but when I come back and he is in a stabilized condition I want answers Hiei."

"Hn" he mumbled bluntly and with that the world ended.

Kurama walked out into the hall and silently walked down the stairs as not to disturb his sleeping mother, he slide into the back yard and into the hutch he built with his plants, gathering what he needed, he started to make the potion and ointment.

"Yuusuke you better not die." Hiei said

'Baka Yuusuke you have to get hurt all the time don't you. You're so careless. How did you manage to become spirit detective? How did I lose to you.' Hiei thought idly. Why were these emotions even here?

"H-h-iei, don't I don't want y-you to go!" Yuusuke mumble. As he struggled in the bed, moving rapidly amonst the sheets.

"Yuusuke I am not going anywhere don't worry." Hiei said speaking up, 'he's practically passed out he won't remember this later anyways.' Hiei thought.

"P-p-promise H-h-hiei." Yuusuke said, almost as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Yes Yuusuke I promise"

"Good koi-bi-to" Yuusuke said falling back to sleep. Hiei stood stricken at the words Yuusuke spoke. No one could love him. He was allowed to love. Although no one would ever know, but no one was allowed to love him. It was forbidden, HE was forbidden.

Kurama stepped into the room a smile on his face as he walked towards the bed with the needed supplies.

* * *

I REDID IT AGAIN! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT(Bangs head against the wall) REVISED MARCH,10, 2006 


	2. Missing Missions

Okay people I am revising this story just because I think I can make it better. SO don't be mad at me Kay?

Hello people and reviewers. Thanks again for reading, and reviewing, I am escaping reality so here's your next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuu Yuu HAKUSHO

Kurama walked into the room, startling Hiei away from Yuusuke and across the room to the window. Kurama merely smiled while the fire demon glared at him.

"So Hiei would you like to help me apply this too Yuusuke's wounds?" Kurama asked walking toward said boy; the fox had been acting weird lately it was something everyone had noticed. It was almost as if he was merging with the spirit fox he once was. Things had become more complicated when he was around, and the sexual tension was beyond being ignored.

"Hn." Hiei answered walking towards Yuusuke and Kurama, surveying Kurama's actions as he started pulling Yuusuke's shirt off and washing off his wounds with a warm wet cloth. Kurama looked up to Hiei and offered him another wet cloth. He took it hesitantly before helping the spirit fox clean Yuusuke off. He's so shy when it comes to bodily contact, Kurama thought. After a while Kurama stopped watching Hiei as he continued to scrub Yuusuke down. Being as gentle as he could.

Hiei continued with the warm clothe tracing every contour of Yuusuke's body as he watched the muscles underneath his hands conract. He took extra care when he came a crossed a wound, Yuusuke's muscles clenching and unclenching as Hiei went over or past them. However when the fox's clock chimed midnight Hiei was snapped out of his trance. Hiei suddenly remembered he had to report to spirit world.

"Fox I have business with spirit world watch over the detective or I might not be willing to come back."

"O-okay I will watch him with my life Hiei as I would you" Kurama replied, Hiei noticed the fox was startled by the comment and it took him a while to replenish his composure.

"Hn." Hiei stated plain and clear.

"Bye." Hiei said softly as he left through the window disappearing into the night as fast as any shadow. Kurama stared stunned for a minute as he stared at the place Hiei had just been. The fire demon had actually bid a farewell instead of leaving like usual. The spirit fox smiled before walking over to the bed and placing his hand on Yuusuke's forehead. Then placing his free hand on his own forehead he took the boy's temperature. After making sure his temperature wasn't deadly he started to examine Yuusuke's wounds. Although he didn't even get half way done before he had to stop the ache in his lower stomach to much to ignore.

Kurama walked down his hall and to his kitchen making himself some makai tea as he brew a special medicinal herb tea for Yuusuke. As he am walking up stairs he heard Yuusuke moaning 'But of what or who' he wondered. Kurama walked faster up the stairs but not so that it made any noise. He walked into the room to see Yuusuke writhing in paining mumbling Hiei's name. Kurama set the tea down and exited the room. He sat in his living room reminiscing on what he had seen a short while before. Kurama had ended up falling asleep.

Kurama had slept through the night, awaken the next morning as Yuusuke nudged him in the ribs. Opening his eyes they fluttered for a second.

"Yuusuke.." Kurama mumbled as he forced himself awake.

"Hello, Kurama o thanks for saving me but one question how did I get here the last thing I remember is being in the park with Hiei then he..." Yuusuke said ever so hyper which was making Kurama smile.

"Good morning Yuusuke and to answer your question Hiei went to the spirit world, and what Did Hiei do to you?" Kurama asked with a somewhat icy tone. Which Yuusuke caught on to because he literally flinched when Kurama had asked.

"Uh he didn't do anything I swear, at least nothing serious," Yuusuke said mumbling the last part.

"Excuse me Yuusuke" Kurama said his voice getting even more deadly.

"O KURAMA, YUUSUKE, KOENMA WANTS YOU GUYS IN HIS OFFICE NOW." Botan yelled.

The two walked into Koenma's office with the ferry woman close behind. When they had arrived to their surprise Hiei and Kuwabara were already there getting scolded. Yuusuke was clearly happy he had arrived late.

"Yuusuke are you alright I saw what happened on the screen earlier when I asked Botan to find you." Yuusuke thought for a moment before answering.

"Yeah I am fine, thanks to my friends that is. Not your lazy ass! You could have warned me you know, you would think B-class demons would be an emergency in nigenkai. You stupid toddler" Yuusuke yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Well Yuusuke that's what Hiei was asked to warn you about but apparently he got distracted, eh." Koenma said and by now Yuusuke was as red as the demon's hair standing next to him. Yuusuke could feel the fox's eyes on him. He could also feel Hiei's death glare. Man was he in for it later on.

"That still doesn't explain why were here." Yuusuke replied quickly changing the subject

"O yes there's a new case for you; there is a new groups of demons on a rampage that have been a legend up until now. They're three supposable goddesses that have appeared in the southern region of makai by Raizen's territory".

"I need you four to go and kill them or bring them back here. Which ever you find easier." Koenma said as Hiei practically smiled in excitement. With that said Koenma had Botan lead the four through a portal to makai, which is how they ended up walking for almost nine hours non-stop.

"Stupid Koenma and his stupid missions. I was really enjoying the little rest after that whole Raizen's heir ordeal. I just wanted to come home and calm down, but no Koenma has to go and get himself in more trouble." Yuusuke mumbled. Walking trough Raizen's territory Yuusuke, Kuwa, Hiei, and Kurama were trying to avoid being caught even though Yuusuke was invited to live there and he was more then welcome. He would rather just stay out of his so-called father's site. "Detective, do you even know where you're going?"

"Yes Hiei, I do and you don't have to follow me you know."

"I know its just fun picking on the oaf." Hiei responded, as Kurama chuckled at the comment.

"Hey Urameshi, that's not even funny, come here shrimp." Kuwabara said, trying to hit Hiei, which as usual he could not.

"Kuwabara, Hiei this is pointless we are on the same team quit your quarreling. There's someone watching us so stop it now." Kurama spat out so deadly the demon and human quit immediately. Yet Kurama had said it only loud enough for the four of them to hear that last part. Hiei stopping with his casual 'Hn.' and Kuwabara came up with some code of honour reason on why he could not continue.

"Master Urameshi, Lord Raizen would like to speak to you."

"Tell him if he wants to see me he has to make an appointment with spirit world, I am on a mission so go report that to your so called master."

"It wasn't a request it was an order." The lowly demon replied.

" Ok I didn't mind at first, but now it's ticking me off. Tell your men to stand down, you're not from Raizen's army and you should not have lied. You forget I to am a demon," Yuusuke said nastily as he transformed. The demon stepped back surprised.

"How did you know?" he asked unsure, almost tripping as he rushed back away from the four.

"I could smell you and unlike you, and your comrades I rely on mine with my life, I can tell when something is wrong. I have known them long enough to know what a simple gesture that to you would look normal, would mean for me. Believe it or not, I specialize in fighting and group attacks for fun so prepare yourself! " Yuusuke said jumping up and out of site.

"Where, where did he go? Find him, kill him. Its our goddess' orders now attack!" The demon said.

About two hundred demons of about A and B class demons jumped out from behind the bushes and terrain. The demons were of all sizes and species. Inu, Kitsune, koumori, and tori. Some the size of trees, others as small as there human world counter parts.

Hiei rolled his eyes as the demons came. This was so predictable, Yuusuke and his big mouth.

Hiei jumped through groups of demons swinging his sword, only slow enough to let the demons being slain know who killed them. (I am so evil.) Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the oaf being an idiot and doing the only thing he could do, getting beat up. Then Kurama with grace, and all slaying every single demon by him, continuing to aid Kuwabara. Hiei looked around noticing the missing hanyou.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, let go let go I am not a toy let me go you stupid bastard." Yuusuke yelled as he was being dragged to the ground by lustful demons, all the while screaming his head off.

'No...ONE...touches...MY...Yuusuke.' Kurama snarled as he charged towards the demons roses in hand as he let loose his whip and opened his hand.

"Get away from him you low lives, Petals and thorns!" Kurama yell as millions of razor sharp rose petals headed straight towards Yuusuke's attackers. "Rose whiplash!" He bellowed attacking the remaining demons.

Slash, clash, slice

The demons huddled over Yuusuke's body were sliced to pieces while Hiei and Kurama ran over to the boy, but before they could reach him three goddesses stopped them. All of which stood with a graceful stance of power and beauty.

"Halt, stay where you are or this young man dies."

"Who are you, and what do you what with Yuusuke and us?"

"My dear little fox this boy is to be married to our daughter the goddess of Power. My sisters and I were merely a distraction to draw you out he is ours now. He's Raizen's heir so now he is our son as well."

"You shall not take him" Hiei said with death in his voice before he teleported out of site and next to the goddesses forging an attack, but before he was able to finish it a chi shield threw him back.

"Little man you expect to beat us we are the three goddesses; the goddess of war Tsurira, the goddess of strength Nishata, and the goddess of wisdom Shiartsu. We are immortal and unbeatable in strength, you will not leave alive if you attack now he stays with us." The leader Shiartsu said, as she stood before every one he hair flowing behind her like water running from a stream she lifted her hands and closed her eyes, and with that, the three goddesses and Yuusuke were gone.

O.k. ningen is human. So yea I thought it was nigen but its not. So I fixed it I hope this chapter is a little better then it was last time REVIEW PEOPLE. I WANT REVIEWS. EVEN IF IT'S JUST TO SAY SOMETHING STUPID LIKE…………………………………………REVISED MARCH, 10, 2006


	3. New encounters

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the DVDs.

AGAIN with the revising I bet you're sick of me already huh?

Ok I know I am not very good at writing and I take ages to update but here is the next chapter anyway and thank you reviewers and flamers tell me what you think I want it straight and I want ideas thank you and enjoy: bows:

* * *

"Oger...did that-just really... happen?" Koenma asked as he saw the images flash across the screen again as he pressed play. "I think it did sir, but that means Yuusuke is gone doesn't it sir?" George said looking at the toddler. "Oger, get all the info you can about these three goddesses Tsurira, Nishata, and Shiartsu, war, strength, and wisdom, hmm." Koenma ordered, feeling his stomach twist. He sat there and thought for a moment. Who would want Yuusuke? Why would they want him? "Natsumi get me Botan. Inform me when you get a hold of the tentai, I'll be in the library." Koenma said. Maybe there's something in there about these three goddesses.

* * *

Yuusuke was currently chained to a wall. His eyes opening to a blurry surrounding as everything came into focus and what had happened hit him. He groaned as he looked around the darkened room.

"Dam-mit, I need a cigarette" Yuusuke said out loud in frustration,

"So you're finally awake." a woman said.

"Feh. Where the hell am I you wench?" Yuusuke asked cockily.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk such a mouth on this one" a voice replied

"You haven't answered my question yet," Yuusuke said stubbornly.

"In due time hanyou in due time." This time three voices replied.

"Feh" Yuusuke sighed letting his muscles relax. He smiled slightly as he pulled on his chains without the aid of his spirit energy, in mere seconds they began to crack. Before long they were laying on the floor broken. Yuusuke snickered at the thought. This was way to easy. He pulled the broken shackles off his arms and then broke the ones on his legs. "They must not be putting much of an effort into keeping me here they can't be very bad that or they're just plain stupid" Yuusuke mumbled. He began to walk out but to his surprise, he sensed something else in the room and being who he was he wasn't exactly going to leave them there.

"Hey anyone else here?" Yuusuke called in an attempt to prove his sense right. All that was heard was shifting. Yuusuke started to walk towards the shifting and all he earned got was a deep warning growl. His eyes narrowed in the dark as he tried to make out the figure the growl emitted from.

* * *

"Hiei, Kuwabara I understand your frustration but we must stay here at Genkai's and wait for Koenma-sama on news of Yuusuke's kidnappers." Kurama said as he surveyed his agitated teammates.

"But Kurama..."Kuwabara said pulling the words

"Hn" Hiei replied

"What was that Hiei?" Kuwabara said and Kurama could have sworn the world stopped. Kurama looked to Hiei trying to find the reason for Kuwabara's distress and Hiei just glared at him like normal. It didn't seem like anything was out of the norm. Perhaps Kuwabara was sick. Botan looked between the boys. Kurama's little space out session made him fail to realize Botan had moved. So when he looked forward and she was standing directly in front of him. He had reason to jump.

"Umm Kurama are you ok?" Botan asked like the curious cat she is. Kurama shook his head at that thought. Turning his attention back to Botan.

"Umm. You're Botan right?" He asked and everyone nodded his or her head fearfully.

"O cool I'm Shuuichi, Youko is having a problem right now so I'm out because I said he needed a break after 14 years of talking." Shuuichi said cheery like and the boy could tell everyone was expecting him to grow blue hair and own an oar.

"Um Ku-Shuuichi what kind of problem is Youko Kurama-san having?" Yukina asked to everyone's surprise as she questioned Shuuichi forwardly.

"O that umm well ya see he's umm in heat and Youko holds a few of the members of our group in high ranks of respect. He is being a _chikan_ (1), just like he was trying to be with Hiei and Yuusuke the other day...oops" Shuuichi said as he put a hand over his mouth "he's gonna kill me..." he said frantically again and again.

"So you're Shuuichi Minamino, the normal teenager correct?" Koenma said with the mark of 'Jr.' still on his forehead.

"No, I'm dumbass." Shuuichi retorted dumbly and everyone in the room stopped to gaped at him.

"Of course I am Shuuichi who did you think I was orangey over here" The red haired teenager said pointing to Kuwabara. It took the lug long enough to figure out Shuuichi was talking about him. Shuuichi could tell the black haired boy was snickering somewhere in the room

"Hey Kurama that wasn't very nice," Kuwabara said as he stared at the boy, pushing his fingers together sullenly. In moments Kuwabara was off his feet. Shuuichi in his face.

"Look kid I told you once and I will tell you again. I. AM. NOT. KURAMA. My. Name. Is. Shuichi. Got it?" he said holding Kuwabara by his collar in mid air until Shuuichi saw him nod his head as to say he understood. Shuuichi dropped him.

"Good "he said and everything feel silent. Then Jr. broke the silence

"Shuichi-kun could you explain this it doesn't seem to make much sense at all."

"Sh-ur-a" Shuuichi said dragging out the word

"Koenma-sama" he said  
"Ok Koenma-sama. When I was, two I use to hear voices in my head and I didn't know what they were so I fought them and continued to fight them until one night I looked in the mirror and saw him. By him, I mean Youko-sempai he was very nice and how he says seductive. He also said that it would all go away if I gave into him, so after a while I did. When I gave in I never spoke I just stood at the side lines and talked to no one in my mind over and over. The only time I was my self again was when he went to sleep and while he slept, I trained and trained in an attempt to find his weakness. So I could get control of my body but after a while, I didn't want control back, he showed me the horrors of this world and the past in the human and demon worlds. Everything from the war of the eastern and western lands, to the wars in the makai. After awhile I would only come out in the worst of situations like in fights to show my training and to improve. No one knows about me except one other person not even my mom knows what is past the facade Youko has put up. I fight, brawl, and go to underground places at night and in the day Youko goes and does the teenager act. But after awhile his heats got worse and worse, he goes from respecting the people he cares for, to wanting them pinned. I can't take the lust he puts off, so after that little stunt he tried to pull with Hiei and Yuusuke, and what he said a bout Botan and Hiei earlier. I just lost it and all the power I have kept hidden from him all these years has sealed him away until I see fit to release him. A girl that lives at a nearby shrine taught me how to manifest my power into bindings by physical or mental needs..."

* * *

The growling continued but Yuusuke paid no mind to it as he stepped closer using his noise to smell out the scent.

"A dog? What would a dog be doing here..." Yuusuke blurted out loud.

"Damn I hate my demon senses always the bother. I should kill Raizen for having me" Yuusuke said and the growling stopped, momentarily that is.

"Human. What do you know about King Raizen?" Someone growled as Yuusuke looked towards them.

"He's my father got a problem with it." Yuusuke said as he stood tall and stretched, exerting his spirit and demon energy to relax himself from all the pent up energy he had.

"A human like you. The son, of one of the most powerful demons alive. I doubt it," the creature said. "Look mutt" Yuusuke said as he accidentally let loose some of his power.

"I'm not fully human anymore so don't disrespect me with that tone, and so what it I am human at least I carry the blood in me and live long enough to be proud of it" Yuusuke growled, showing the confidence that had long since earned him the reputation he had today. He turned shrugging it off.

"My name is Urameshi, but Yusuke is cool... I'm getting' out of here do you wanna leave or not." Yuusuke said sticking his hand out, to his surprise a creamy white hand with claws that could put any cat to shame grabbed hold of his hand and said one word "Sesshomaru"

After Yuusuke helped Sesshomaru out of his chains, they snuck through the building. Well what they had done wouldn't be called sneaking. Not at all. They practically blew the place to ruble on their way out. They practically killed everyone there and walked out the front doors. From henceforth they just started running to Raizen's territory. The whole time they ran neither said a thing, Yuusuke lead and Sesshomaru following.

Yuusuke looked over to Sesshomaru, trying to shrug the feeling he had off. This demon was weird. Well more weird then any demon he had met before. He almost looked like a god compared to some demons. It was crazy actually. Perhaps Raizen would no what to do.

Sesshomaru and Yuusuke were on their way to Raizen's territory or Yuusuke's really. Either way that's where they were headed, Sesshomaru was pretty fast from what Yuusuke could tell, demon to, full at that, he reminded Yuusuke of Kurama with Hiei's attitude. Yuusuke didn't know about strength though, although he knew if the newcomer continued to follow him he would know soon enough what Sesshomaru was made of. The two had been sprinting for hours. Not even realizing as time went by. Yuusuke made a strange face as Sesshomaru looked at him, belittling him almost and Yuusuke rolled his eyes. Losing himself in thought again as the sprinting continued. Yuusuke almost jumped for joy when they arrived at the castle. Even though he didn't plan to stay long it was still nice to be home. Yuusuke though he could finally call it that now. After all these years. The two walked up to the castle passing up the monks on the way and as usual, they wouldn't leave Yuusuke alone.

"God they need to lay off I told em before I'm not there king, god." Yuusuke groaned out loud and still that cold bastard doesn't say a word.

Yuusuke pushed open the doors and as loud as his mouth would allow his, he yelled, "Yo pops I'm home I brought a new pet to. Can I keep em? I promise to train em." That earned him a growl and fangs. Yuusuke couldn't help but laugh at the dog demon's irritation. Yuusuke strolled up the stairs, Sesshomaru in tow and entered his dad's throne room.

"Hey old man I get kidnapped, and you don't do a damn thing. Geez anyway while I was away I found something or rather someone." Yuusuke said stepping a side." This is..."Lord Sesshomaru" ok it seems you already know him, any way I gotta get back before Koenma puts Yoko Kurama behind bars and don't even get me started about Hiei anyway I'll see you later" Yuusuke said leaving the room

"Yuusuke" Raizen yelled, as Yuusuke was part way down the hall.

"Yeah dad?" Yuusuke said

"Tell your boyfriend, Hiei I said hi," Raizen answered.

"DAD YOU BASTARD SHUT THE FUCK UP" Yuusuke yelled running out of the castle as he heard Raizen's laugh follow him out.

Yuusuke grumbled once he was out of the castle. His mood soured by his father's teasing. He pouted kicking the ground a few times before he started running. This was so stupid. He was just doing his job. So what if he fell in love while he did. And so what if it was with Hiei. His dad didn't have to go and badger him every time he decided to show his face. Although it is his fault though the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree. Yuusuke smiled as he continued to run. The open plains of Makai and the fresh air, being able to run as fast as he wanted all he could of wished for.

"King Raizen it's been a while." Sesshomaru said bowing, even he showed respect when needed.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru it has, but what happened I thought you were in human world how are you here and what of Inu-yasha and the group he was with" Raizen's remark was expected but that didn't mean Sesshomaru could answer it.

"Yes however I was offered this chance and I took it. I have no Information on my Half brother right now though." The Taiyoukai answered, there was along pause until Sesshomaru couldn't contain his curiosity any more.

"King Raizen may I ask you a few questions"

Taking his silence as a yes, Sesshomaru continued, "Is that boy, Yuusuke, really your son?" he asked

"Yes believe it or not he is and I couldn't be happier he is as strong as me maybe even stronger, he lets his emotions fuel his energy but the point is he has both spirit and demon energy and he synchronizes it to be completely equal and the aura he gives off is unbelievably toxic." King Raizen answered.

"When he said Hiei and Kurama, did he mean the thief and the forbidden child?'" Sesshomaru asked "Yes he was believe it or not they're a team and a damn strong one at that, if you want to see for your self go follow him he won't mind see how close you can get before he notices you or how long it takes him I want to know how much he has improved."

"Yes sir" Sesshomaru said and with that he was gone and running the lands of makai trying to catch up with Yuusuke. Sesshomaru cursed under his breath as he continued to run. That boy Yuusuke was fast. Very fast.

Yuusuke slowed done before coming to a stop as he felt Sesshomaru's signature approach. Taking pity on the inu he rested a while. Letting him catch up as he thought about everything that had happened since Koenma had sent the team and him on a mission. Just as he stopped his musings Sesshomaru appeared but ten feet in front of him.

"Geez you're slow I have been here for like ten minutes if you can tell time that's a lot. Even Kuwabara would have gotten here faster, but it doesn't matter right now, any ways doggy follow me and keep your fangs and whips to yourself." Yuusuke said, as soon as the words left his mouth the look on Sesshomaru's face was priceless. He had showed more emotion in that moment then he had since Yuusuke met him. Yuusuke cocked his head to the side and Sesshomaru nodded disappearing as he followed the boy through the forest and to a portal in minutes a new scent attacked him as the surroundings around him changed completely and almost everything reeked of human, Sesshomaru eyed the surrounding area as he heard voices being carried into the night.

"Less see Genkai, Kurama, Hiei, Koenma, Botan, Yukina, and Kuwabara are here which means they were gonna rescue me what a relief, yea right." Yuusuke said aloud before he began to laugh. Sesshomaru looking at him like he was a strange insect as a group of people started to form around the laughing Yuusuke that currently took up residence on the floor. Kurama however, when Yuusuke looked up was not apart of the welcoming comity. He looked a round and noticed the red head. In fact, he was on the floor in the room just sitting there.

"Yuusuke you're back, but I, we thought you got kidnapped." Koenma said as he pulled Yuusuke onto his feet.

"I did then I got away, wasn't hard actually I didn't need my yokai or reikai energy. Um its nice to be back and all but are we just gonna stand here all day I would rather be inside." Yuusuke said rather then asked. When he still only got stares it took him a moment to remember the demon behind him.

"O yea this is... Sesshomaru!" Yuusuke said remembering Sesshomaru's name at the last second but still felling stupid for forgetting. When everyone's face went back to normal and people were finally sat down, and acquainted Yuusuke erupted again as he shot out of his sitting position.

"SHUUICHI!" He yelled out. Silence filled the room as everyone stared at Yuusuke as if he was from another world. Someone snickered and then almost everyone joined in. In seconds Yuusuke and Kurama were throwing punches back and forth.

"Dude where have you been it's been months, but wait how are you here I thought Yoko was dominant in that part of the mind since he was the one with the most control?" Yuusuke asked as he stared at Shuuichi a look of pure confusion on his face.

"Well Yuu-kun he was but some girl named Kagome by my house taught me how to form wards with my spiritual energy. So here I am alive and kicking." Shuuichi answered and before Yuusuke could even reply Sesshomaru went from where he was sitting in the room to in between Yuusuke and Shuichi holding Shuuichi in midair by his shirt.

"Human what do you know about the wench Kagome" he said with malice dripping off of his fangs.

"Well excuse me Fluffy I didn't know you knew her, and what I know is my business, let go of me, now" Shuichi said and Yuusuke knew the reason he was glowing as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"Human I will make a deal with you, if you tell me about this Kagome you know. I will tell you about a very alive bat demon I know, maybe your Youko side has heard of him, Kuronue"

At that statement, everyone went silent and looked at the wide-eyed Kurama even Hiei looked, which meant this was no idle Guess. Shuuichi's look went blank as you heard the conversation he was having with his inner self. It was almost as if he broadcasted it for the entire room.

'But I thought he died a little while before you did'

'Youko are you ok, I thought that's why you died to you were torn up and lost your edge so you died during a raid because your guard was down' after a while Youko finally spoke but he was as composed as usual. His voice shook.

/_...K-kuronue, h- he can't be... Can he. H-how is that even possible. Shuichi I want out now I need to talk to this inu in front of us I promise self control please I need to know for my self. /_

'Fine Youko he's yours.' Shuuichi said taking the wards down and surrendering to Youko fully once again. He could feel the changes the hair, the height, everything.

_"Dog what do you know of Kuronue, and why do you smell similar to that demon that is always with that Kagome girl?"_

"That demon is my half brother, and I know Kuronue because I brought him back to life with the power of the fang, Tensaiga I possess." Sesshomaru answered back

_"If that is true prove it, show me, now." _Youko said baring his fangs

"What will I get in return?" Sesshomaru said

_"I will show you where the girl Kagome lives" _Youko said

"Agreed"

And with that Sesshomaru was gone and Youko far behind, and you could hear the others following them.

* * *

Revised, not a lot but still I hope you like it. REVIEW PEOPLE. THIS STORY IS NOT **THAT** BAD!

Ok please tell me what you think I don't care if it's good or bad.

And I will update if you review.

: Dodges flying objects: ok I have finally got the couples down, well most of them anyway.

Kurama and Kuronue

Sesshomaru and Kagome

Rissa: dodges again the objects: leave my parents a lone

Hiei and Yusuke

Inu-yasha and Shippou If you don't like it don't read.

Inu-yasha: Hey you can't put me with Shippou I can't be gay

Hiei and Yusuke:getting ready to kill Inu-yasha: And why is that!

Inu-yasha:sweat drop:uh uh because I have Kikyou

Rissa: Snaps outta flirting with Youko kurama at the mention of kikkyou: There is no way in HELL, well there is but it isn't happening, that I am putting you with kikkyou for three reasons.1.She's a bitch. 2.She's dead 3. I'm THAT sadistic I ain't gonna give the bitch what she wants after she tried to kill you like what twenty times. She can suffer in hell.

Kurama: Mad because the flirting was cut short: Since these idiots can't end this I will. Please review and we hope to see you in the next chapter. Bai Bai

MARCH, 13,2006 REVISED


	4. Old habits, New meetings

Welcome to Chapter 4.Thank you all for your reviews and sorry about spelling mistakes because I am not perfect no one is.

**Warnings: There is a lemon in this chapter between Youko kurama & Kuronue It is YAOI no like no read. I will warn you before hand with that thingy. Not all lemons in this story are yaoi and not all of them are het either so yea I equaled it out sort of.**

**Disclaimer:** Like I can even pretend to afford it much less own it. I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho Or Inu-Yasha.

* * *

The group that had been assembled at Genkai's was currently racing through the Makai. Sesshomaru in the lead as he lead everyone. Youko was on his tail as he rushed to get to his partner. Could it really be Kuronue?  
"Sesshomaru why are we in the Eastern lands?" Koenma had finally asked after almost three days. Even though the young god had been flying with Botan. The journey still seemed to take a lot out of him.  
"What do you mean Eastern lands, I thought the land was divided by Mukuro, Yomi, and Raizen." Yusuke said coming up next to Sesshomaru and Kurama as they continued to sprint.

"That is true Yuusuke, but you have to realize that the Makai is a very large place. While there are the three kings there are also the four regions. East, West, North, and South. They are divided between four selected demon lords. Sesshomaru being one of them. The lands are divided so the lords patrolling them can protect the lands and protect the rights of the lands, but at the same they all report to their designated Kings or Queen. The only Lords I know personally are Lord Akira of the North, Lady Yuri of the south, and now Lord Sesshomaru. I heard the Fourth Lord was revived by a miko sometime ago. She was giving the person she loved most a gift." Kurama concluded, the information had went in one ear and out the other, from what Kurama could tell as he saw Yuusuke's face.

"You're right we're in the Eastern lands, Youko. The reason we are he would be that this is my home and your Kuronue is at my castle." Sesshomaru answered his face showing indifference as he concentrated on what was a head of him.

'O well that helps, not'  
_"Shuichi calm down just this once please. I swear I will get you a date with Koenma if you let me do this."_

"_Yea I know you like him its not that hard to figure out"_  
'Tell anyone and I will kill us it will be a slow and painful death to.'  
"_You wouldn't"_  
'Wanna bet your life on that'  
"_God your sadistic"_  
'I know'  
"KURAMA!" Yuusuke yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"Yes Yuusuke" Kurama had said earning a growl from Hiei.

'Your hopeless'  
_"Am not"_  
'I'm not even fighting with you'  
"KURAMA"

"Huh?" That was Kurama's intelligent answer. He received dumb looks from everyone.  
"We are at my castle let us continue to your precious Kuronue" Sesshomaru said leading everyone into the castle.

'Hey what's Kuronue like Youko?'

"_Kuronue to me is like a god. He was my mate as you know but he was also very skilled and hopefully Sesshomaru is talking about the real Kuronue I know."_

'Well if puppy eyes is lying can I kill Him please?'  
_"Maybe but until then keep calm."_  
'Fat chance.'  
"This is where I leave you Youko, Everyone else follow me." Sesshomaru said Kurama stood there while everyone unwillingly left him.

'Do you think it's really Kuronue Youko?'

"_We won't know until we go in and see Shuichi."_  
Kurama followed the corridor that Sesshomaru left him at all the way to the end. He came to an enormous set of double doors engraved with midnight blue crescent moons going down both sides with a larger crescent moon above and between the two doors.  
' You ready Youko'

"_As ready as I will every be Shuichi."_ Youko said pushing open the double doors and walking into a room filled with candles and wild plants. It wasn't a cell though it was a bedroom; it looked oddly familiar somehow. Almost as if it was a memory as the Youko walked in.

"Whose there?" came a voice from the shadows. Kurama stepped further into the room to see Kuronue.  
**(Lemonyness begins)**

"K-kuro?" Kurama said, he could feel himself on the edge of tears as he tried to hold them back.  
"Y-youko, is that really you?" Kuronue said. The spirit fox nodded his head and ran straight into Kuronue's arms pouncing him back onto the bed.

"Yes Kuro, It's me it's me I am alive and so are you." Kurama said nuzzling his neck, wrapping his tail around the bat demon as he realized Kuronue was really there. Youko purred in contempt as Kuronue's wings brushed up against him. The fox felt safe as his lover enclosed him close to his body.

"Kurama I missed you so much I barley remember what Happened but I am-" was all Kurama let him get out before his lips crashed against that dark haired youkai's own. Youko didn't want to hear about the past. He had spent enough of his life reminiscing it. This was now. The spirit fox just wanted to be with Kuronue again, even if it was just this once.

Youko pushed his body up against Kuronue, deepening the kiss, as he swallowed his name. It came out as a throaty moan as Kuronue kissed back.

"Kuro I'm so sorry it's been so long I am so sorry I left you there" Youko said his body arching against the one underneath him. He needed this. He needed to know this was real. Kuronue was the air he breathed at the moment. If he was to suddenly vanish the fox knew he wouldn't be able to continue. It was just something inside that screamed at him.

"K-kurama" Kuronue moaned pushing back against the fox above him, he could feel the electricity running through his body. Every little touch set off another spark.  
"Yes Kuronue?" Youko asked starting to grind their bodies together even harder, the fox knew exactly what Kuronue wanted and he was more then eager to give it to him. Kurama's hands slid down Kuronue's chest, his hands coming too rest on the sash around the bat demon's waist. Slipping his fingers beneath it, he pulled. The material loosening as he pulled the sash off slowly. Dragging the silk a cross Kuronue's skin, leaving goose bumps as the bat demon shivered in pleasure.

Youko's hands drifted a cross Kuronue's bare stomach, before they came to rest at the edge of his own tunic. Pulling the shirt above his head he threw it a cross the room. Shivering in pleasure as Kuronue's hands were on his body as soon as the tunic disappeared.

"Still as quick as always aren't you Kuro," Youko said reaching down Kuronue's pants, his hands ghosting over the inside of Kuronue's thighs, earning a husky moan when Youko's hand wrapped around Kuronue's rock hard erection.

Grabbing the demon's erection in his hands, Youko began to stroke him lightly the bat demon thrusting his hips in time with the spirit fox's movements. The most amazing look of pleasure on his face. Youko slowly slid the pants down Kuronue's legs, throwing them over his shoulder somewhere. The spirit fox looked back up, slowing his hands down as he watched Kuronue's face. The bay demon staring back at him with a look that clearly said 'What the hell are you doing?'

"Why are you slowing down?" he chocked out through moans. The youko couldn't help but smirk as he began to nip his way down Kuronue's neck. His tongue snaking out to taste the other demon. Feather light kisses being placed down his chest. The youko sucking on the skin as he came to Kuronue's navel. Leaving small hickies from his belly button to his erection.

Youko stopped for a moment savoring the moans Kuronue was letting loose while the fox watched him shudder.

"I just like hearing the little sounds you make." Youko said, lowering himself down to take the tip of Kuronue's erection into his mouth, sucking lightly, as he nipped the tip, watching Kuronue's body rack in ecstasy at the touch.

"They always get me turned on." And with that Youko took Kuronue completely in. His eye's darkening at Kuronue's scream. Making the spirit fox so excited he thought he would cum. Just the sound of Kuronue's moans pushing him over the edge. Oh, it had been so long...

"S-such a tease as, always k-kuramaaaa" Kuronue said moaning out the last part as the spirit fox pulled back and blew lightly on his wet erection, causing him to buck towards Youko's touch. The fox went right back to sucking and teasing him, putting his fingers by Kuronue's mouth.

"Suck." He demanded, Kuronue didn't need another demand as he took the fingers into his mouth, sucking languidly on them.

"Mmmh don't make me beg," Kuronue said between moans.

"There's nothing in the world that could make me go faster, it's been to long I am going to enjoy myself." Youko said, the exact moment Kuronue starting sucking on his fingers like Youko was his erection seconds ago. He was nipping at the ends of the fox's finger tips and swirling his tongue around each individual digit in the most seductive movements Youko could have sworn he had ever experienced.

"Mmmh on second thought the only thing stopping me right now is my pants." Youko said moving up Kuronue's body.

"I can help you there kurama" Kuronue said trailing his hands across Youko's chest to the sash at the fox's waist. Slowly untying it as he left a trail of small bites down his fox's neck.

"Ahh Kuronue"

Said demon slowly pulled the pants down leaving ghostly trails on Youko's skin, sending shudders of pleasure through out his body. Youko could feel Kuronue moving up his body until the bat demon stopped between Youko's legs. Nipping the nape of Youko's neck, his body pressed fully against the fox's.

Kuronue's body pushed down against Kurama's. The friction starting a chain reaction as the two began to grind against each other. Their moans getting louder and louder as Youko was pushed over the edge, Kuronue playing his body perfectly. The fox shouting in pleasure as he came hard. Kuronue leaning against him, his erection at Youko's entrance. The bat demon sucking lightly on Kurama's neck as the fox mewled in delight.

"This is going to hurt Kurama." Kuronue said.

"I know," Youko replied gripping Kuronue's shoulders as the demon pushed in slowly. The pain becoming clearer as it seemed he was being split in two.

"Nnnnn K-kuronue" Youko groaned. His nails drawing blood as they sank deeper into Kuronue's shoulders. The bat demon moaning in pain split pleasure.

"I'm sorry Kurama it'll stop hurting in a while you know that just relax" Kuronue said pushing into the hilt in one quick motion. Youko's head shot back. A scream being ripped from his throat as the feeling of being split in half intensified.

Kuronue flush against the spirit fox. Dropping kisses all over the fox, whispering in his ear as he continued to lie there. The words soothing the fox as he adjusted to Kuronue. Hickies and bites littering his neck as Kuronue continued to suck and bite on the nape of his neck. Drawing moans and whimpers from the fox beneath him. Taking a deep breath, Kuronue pulled out slowly before pushing back in. Biting his lip as he tried to control himself. He didn't want to fuck the fox unconscious. He wanted this to be special. It had been so long.

"K-kuronue, nnnnn" Youko moaned meeting Kuronue thrust for thrust as the two started to speed up.

"Anari Kurama your s-so tight" Kuronue said pushing in faster, harder each time. Every time he pulled away he would go deeper and deeper, slowing down making Youko beg for more. He would speed back up and right when he could tell Youko was close. He would slow down taking the spirit fox's breathe away with each stroke. The faster he went the deeper Youko wanted him.  
"Ku-rama, I w-want you." Kuro said pushing as deep as he could then pulling out so slow Youko thought time had stopped and that he would go mad in pleasure.

"You have me,hahh, you have all of me." The spirit fox replied. Kuronue picking up his speed again going deeper and faster then Youko have ever felt him.  
"Hahhh, Ku-ronue, I can't take much ahhhhh" Youko yelled as he came hard, again. Kuronue pushing into him as hard as he could. Coming right after the spirit fox, yelling his name.

" Kurama I missed you so much" He said pulling out and laying on Youko's chest.

" I missed you to Kuro" Youko said before kissing the bat demon. When the kiss was over, Youko yelped as he felt a sharp pain go down his back.

**(lemonyness over)**

When the fox looked over, he saw Kuronue biting him, his fangs sinking deep into the nape of his neck. When Kuronue rolled off of Youko. The spirit fox covering the bat demon's body with his own. Licking Kuronue's neck sending shivers down his body before Youko bit him, licking up the blood. The two sat there for a few minutes just enjoying the serenity of the moment before Youko decided to speak up.

"Kuronue I have to go, I am hoping you come with me but I do have to leave." Youko said looking him in the eyes, Kuronue leaned in and kissed Youko. When they drew apart he had a smile on his face.

" I am coming with you if I have to kill Sesshomaru." Kuronue had said,  
" I don't think that's necessary." Youko said standing up to get dressed, after a while he helped Kuronue dress to. Then they were down the hall to see the others.

The rest of the group was in located in a room quite far down that hall. A huge room at that, its walls a dark blue with light purple outlines. Furniture, and bookshelves littering it. There were two glass doors on one side of the all that lead to a patio.

Hiei and Yuusuke were sitting on the couch. Well Hiei was sitting on the couch Yuusuke was sitting on Hiei. The fire demon wasn't very happy or that's what everyone else though. Yuusuke knew better.

Sesshomaru was pacing back and forth.

"Why is it taking that Kitsune so long to get back here? It has been well over an hour." he said.  
"I know why." Yuusuke said bouncing up and down on Hiei's lap. Sesshomaru looked at him and he answered.  
"Him and Kuronue are having some FUN!" Yuusuke said shouting the last part. Hiei pushed Yuusuke off his lap blushing.

"What Hiei you jealous?" Yuusuke teased, laughing.  
"Ahem" Sesshomaru, Hiei, and Yuusuke all looked to see Kurama and Kuronue standing there holding hands.

Everyone inhaling the scent that came with them, and to everyone's surprise Yuusuke was right.  
"See told ya so." Hiei snickered and Sesshomaru just stood there taking it all in. Kurama seemed to let it slide and continued on.

"Yuusuke where are Botan and Koenma?"  
"They went back to spirit world to put Kuronue on file and to make it so that he can roam around the makai and ningnkai with us. That way he won't get in trouble or hunted," Yuusuke said. When everyone stayed silent he continued to talk like he usually did when he was nervous.  
"Ok where to next people"

"Next we go to the Higarashi shrine to get Sesshomaru his girl" Hiei said snickering when he was finished."  
"Niiiiice Hiei" Yuusuke said when they all heard Sesshomaru growl.

"No, we must take measures before we go to Kagome-sama's house. First I need you and Hiei to go and find Sesshomaru's half-brother and stall him. While your doing that Sesshomaru and I will be at the Higarashi's talking everything through with Kagome-sama unless Sesshomaru has any more information for us." Kurama said looking to Sesshomaru when he kept silent Kurama went to continue but was cut off by Hiei.

"He's lying you know fox, there is much more maybe I should reveal what he is hiding." Hiei said finishing it off with one of his trademark smirks.

"No that won't be necessary." Sesshomaru said standing up.

"I suppose I could tell you and trust you, for the most part."

"About five-hundred years ago, I met that girl. She was with my brother on a quest for a jewel. While there was the jewel there was also Naraku, the father of our recent enemy. Although his goddesses are weak he is far from it. When we killed Naraku I joined their little group for Kagome. She was what one would call different. I tried to kill the person she loved on more then one occasion, but when I was dying she helped me and cried for me. She said she loved me and that she wouldn't live with out me and slowly throughout the time span of two years I had fallen in love with her. I didn't realize that until after King Enma brought me to demon world and I wasn't able to see her for some time after the night that changed everything between us. I heard word of her, but I didn't think it was real until just a few short days ago when you confirmed my suspicions Youko." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, well now that we know everything we can continue, Kuronue you stay here I don't think humans will react well to a walking bat." Kurama said.

"Awww come on Youko let me come I promise I'll be good." he said.

"No and that's final Kuro." Kurama said placing his hands in fists on his hips. Hiei, Sesshomaru, and Yusuke could be heard snickering in the background.

" All right now that that's settle. Let's go!" Yuusuke yelled running out of the room with Hiei in tow.

_Hiei do you really think this is a good idea?_

_**Yes Yuusuke don't worry about it.**_

_But what if we kill him while we are distracting him?_

Yuusuke said to Hiei. While they ran through the forest Inu-yasha was in the middle of. He was being confined to the forest by a barrier Hiei and Yuusuke put up to make sure he didn't escape to Kagome's house incase he sensed his brothers energy.

_Hey Hiei? How strong do you think he is? Think he's gonna be a challenge?_

_**I don't know Yuusuke.**_

_Hey Hiei?_

_**What Yuusuke?**_

_How come you barely call me by my name when we aren't speaking telepathically?_

_**Hn.**_

_Are you blushing? You are you are blushing._ Yuusuke said starting to laugh, which turned in to a squeak when he was suddenly tripped, and when your going godly speeds and your tripped. It hurts, A LOT.

"Hey Hiei that hurt a fucking lot you know." Yuusuke yelled out.

"Yuusuke that wasn't me it was him." Hiei said pointing to a Boy with silver hair and dog-ears.

"O" Yuusuke said.

"Who da hell are you? What the heck do you want?" He said cracking his knuckles.

"Not much Inu-yasha just some fun." Yuusuke said standing up in an offence position.

"Keh like a human like you could beat me." He said starting to rush after Yuusuke.

"One thing puppy eyes, I'm not human, for the most part" Yuusuke said pulling his right arm back, before landing a right hook to Inu-yasha's jaw and watching him go flying.

"Wake me when you're finished" Hiei said getting sick of the fight he got up and sat in a tree to sleep.

"I have to warn her first Sesshomaru, I don't even think she could handle it if you just showed up out of no where, She has been taking care of her twin brother and sister for the paste couple of years. So don't get your hopes up. This might turn into a fight." Kurama said as we got to the shrine.

"Follow me." Kurama said as he walked to the right side of the shrine to follow a pathway that seemed to lead to Kagome's house.

_It smells like there is other demons here, but who? I know Youko is one but it's not him._

Sesshomaru continued to follow Kurama until they came to a house a while behind the shrine. When they came to the front door of the house Kurama stopped Sesshomaru. He stood in front of the door. When he knocked they could both hear yelling but Sesshomru couldn't tell who it was. Kagome opened up the door and turn her head to face us smiling. As soon as she saw Sesshomaru tears replaced that smile.

"S-sesshomaru?"

"Yes Kagome it is I" As soon as the words left Sesshomaru's mouth he had a crying Kagome in his arms.

"How, You just disappeared after that night and I was so scared, no one told me anything, and I couldn't find you anywhere." Kagome said nuzzling her head into Sesshomaru's chest.

"I am here Kagome I did not know I would leave you if I had made the decision I made when I did, If I had known I never would have said yes." Sesshomaru said hugging her.

"Mommy whose dat?" A little boy holding his little sister's hand said while stepping out side.

"'Mommy' Kagome I thought they were your little sister and brother." Kurama said.

"No they are my children," Sesshomaru started growling deep in his throat until Kagome smacked him so she could continue, "Be nice Sessh-chan and YOU are their father Sesshomaru. Tranquility, Serenity this is your father."

* * *

Not much to revise in these chapters. Hm. I hope it's a lil better then last time. I think I will have chapter 10 up by February. Later.

Nice names huh, O well I know its weird but I really like those names for some reason, I just think that these names have importance to the story. Can you figure it out? No maybe not owell any way. I kinda feel sorry for them though just think

Tranquility and Serenity Higurashi please report to the principal's office!

Serenity&Tranquility: _I hate my life. I hate my life._

lol

REVIEW!

OMIGOD I REVISED IT The MAJOR change was from 1st to 3rd. Revised MARCH 31, 2006.


	5. Anger, Hate, Passion

Muhahaha I am evil. No really though I want to thank one one my best friends **Shae** for reading my story. I also want to worship **Kit-kit-san** because of you I have the confidence to write, Thank you sooooo much, The reviews really mean a lot to mean, I mean it between school and cleaning. Writing is my only get away and you guys make it enjoyable please enjoy this chapter because there will be more.

Inu-yasha:Is that a threat?

Rissa:Why you want it to be?

Cast:Sweatdrop:

Inuyasha:gulp: uh no I'm fine.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Nobody is perfect and owning nothing is perfect. I fall under both catergories there fore I am perfect.

Yusuke: Yea right

Rissa:That's fine I'll just have Hiei all to myself.

Yusuke:I mean your perfection Rissa.:gulping:

Rissa:evil laugh: Enjoy.

* * *

"They're my children. How?" Sesshomaru said partially speechless for once in his life. 

"Well the night before you left I had gotten pregnant and since these little ones were the only thing I could remember you by I wanted to have them even if it meant having them alone." she said starting to cry again.

"Your not alone anymore." Sesshomaru said looking as hopeful as he could at Kagome.

"Do you really mean that Somaru-chan?" Kagome said and when he nodded she jumped into him hugging him like her life depended on it.

"Tranquility Serenity is this o.k. with you if your father stays with us?" Kagome said looking at he identical kids.

"Yes mother I..."

"Think it is fine" Tranquility finished off for his sister.

"Guys do mommy a favor and show daddy what you look like in your normal forms." Kagome said.

"N-normal forms, what kind of normal forms?" Kurama said

"Just watch, you'll understand. It took me a while to get this spell right so I hope it works later on.." Kagome said following her kids out behind the shrine where they would have some privacy. Sesshomaru holding her by the waist.

Tranquility and Serenity stood three feet away from each other. They closed their eyes and waved their arms in a fluid motion mirroring each other in the movements they made.

"Release" Kagome said, before anyone could ask questions or move there was a whitish-silver and a black shining light coming off of Serenity and Tranquility. Tranquility whitish-silver, Serenity black. The light started from the top of their heads moving down and while it did it revealed what they truely looked like. By the time it was finished Tranquility was standing about three foot eight. He had whitish-silver hair that reached to just above his ancles with a mark similiar to Sesshomaru's on his forehead except his was black and it looked like it was missing something. He had dog ears his left one black his right one the color of his hair. He wore a light outfit similiar to Sesshomaru's except it was light blue instead of red.

Serenity was just as tall as her brother except she had black hair that was it a high ponytail that touched the ground. Her forehead had a mark similiar to her brother's except the exact opposite and it was whitish-silver. Her left ear was Whitish-silver and her right ear was black like her hair. Instead of wearing a kimono she was wearing a yukata top over a pair of hakamas, the colors coordinate with her brother's haori and hakamas.

"So Somaru-chan what do you think?" Kagome said Sesshomaru didn't say a word. He couldn't she had given him something he never dreamed of having, and yet here they were and they were his children.

"They're beautiful Kagome just like you and I couldn't be prouder." Sesshomaru said with a hint of a smile but not a smile.

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled with Hiei behind him running towards the group."Kurama!" Yusuke yelled again coming to a stop infront of Kurama, Sesshomaru, and Kagome.

"What is the matter Yusuke?" Kurama said to Hiei, and Yusuke who was leaning on his knees panting.

"Inuyasha, he got away, broke the barrier. He is on his way here" Yusuke said catching his breath.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled scretching to a stop infront of Kagome and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't move but everyone was ready for a fight but Kagome didn't even seem worried.

"Uncle Inuyasha!" Tranquility and Serenity screamed in unison.

"Hey, how are you two little brats doin'?" Inuyasha said catching the two kids who just ran and jumped on him.

"Hey Kagome. Hey Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said twicking Tranquility's ears.

"Unlce Yasha how come you always do that?" Tranquility said.

"Because your mom use to do it to me."

"Really?" Serenity said.

"Yea it was punishment when she didn't wanna sit me"

"Inuyasha why don't you take the kids to go play in the forest" Kagome said smiling.

"O.k. Come on guys last one to the waterfall is a rotten demon toad." Inuyasha said taking off.

"No that's not fair we all know you're the fastest. come on Serenity" Tranquility called, and with that the three of them were off speeding through the forest behind the Higurashi shrine.

"Huh?"

"Why Sesshomaru I didn't think you knew that word." Kagome said laughing, after a while she calmed down and had a smile on her face.

"He's changed a lot Somaru-chan, He looks up to, I don't know when he realized he didn't hate you but I am glad he did either way. It makes my life easier." Kagome said sighing

"Yes I suppose it does." Sesshomaru said kissng Kagome lightly on the neck. She moaned at the slight contact.

"Sorry to impose, but we have a problem Kagome." Kurama said with a blush, Hiei was smirking and Yusuke had a big stupid grin on his face.

"O I almost forgot you three were here." Kagome said turning her face into Sesshomaru's haori so they couldn't see her blush.

"Well with Sesshomaru around I don't think it's that hard for you Kagome." Yusuke said, hiding his face in the crook of Hiei's neck to surpress his laughter.

"Heel." **Wham**

"Dammit Kagome that hurts ya know." Yusuke said sitting up. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled

"Oops, I didn't mean to sit him I hope he's o.k." Kagome said nervously.

"I see you trained the fools, Kagome." Sesshomaru said smirking.

"Trained you too handsome." Kagome said pointing to the jade necklace on Sesshomaru's neck.

"How?" Sesshomaru said pulling on the necklace, though it wouldn't budge.

"Skill honey, something you don't possess." Kagome said messing with her nails. Sesshomaru growled and was gone within seconds to go after Kagome.

"To slow." Kagome said tapping Sesshomaru on the back.

"Hey Kurama, you guys want to come in this is gonna take a while." Inuyasha said coming up behind them with the children sleeping in his arms.

"Take a while?" Hiei said much to everyones surprise,

"Yea shes been trainin' for this for a while now. I know I was her practice dumby." Inuyasha said walking to the house.

"Really?" Yusuke said while Hiei, and Kurama went into the house, While Inuyasha and Yusuke stayed outside.

"Yep, first she's gonna fight em then she's gonna screw em." Inuyasha said.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Yusuke face pounded the ground. Hiei came out of the house and took the two boys into the house leaving only Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Are you that mad at me Kagome?" Sesshomaru said while Kagome was growling.

"Mad doesn't compare Sesshomaru, you left. You didn't even say anything." Kagome said charging after Sesshomaru so fast he didn't have time to react. Kagome brought her fist back and nailed Sesshomaru right in the jaw. He went flying smashing into a cement statue, destroying it. Sesshomaru stayed on the ground and waited for Kagome to be standing infront on him before he shot up and grabbed her by her arms in a bone crushing hug not letting her escape.

"Let me go, Let me go, I hate you don't touch me, Let go!" Kagome yelled crying and pounding on Sesshomaru's chest

"I'm not letting you go, not again, I love you to much." Sesshomaru whispered softly as if wanting no one to hear him, he hugged her even closer.

Kagome continued shaking but stopped pounding on his chest. She started to calm down, after a while of just standing there holding each other Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes and asked him.

" Why do you say that now, when you left then with out saying a thing, Why can't I hate you, How come everytime you leave and come back I love you even more then before." She said leaning into the embrace.

"Kagome I really do not know, I guess this new feeling makes a difference though." Sesshomaru said leaning down to kiss her showing her in actions how much he loved her. She moaned into Sesshomaru's mouth deepening the kiss...

* * *

Guess what! If you want a LEMON, I will post it with the next chapter **_if _**I get 20 REVIEWS. O.k. deal good see you next chapter, I have to motivate you people I want reviews:Acts crazy then laughs at her own behavior: 

Inuyasha: SO YOUR BRIBING THEM!

Rissa:Uh Yea What did you want me to do give away free stuff, life isn't cheap and neither is sex.

Tranquility: Mother

Serenity: What's

Tranquility: Sex?

Kagome: Rissa what did I tell you about that topic with the children around?

Rissa: Sweatdrop: Shit here it comes.

Kagome: I guess I have to punish you SIT.

**Wham, Boom, Splat, Crack**

Inuyasha, Yusuke, and Sesshomaru: RISSA WHAT DID YOU DO:the three said climbing out of their respective craters.

Rissa:crawls out of her crater: Don'twannadietodaysoIamleavingyouherebaibai.


	6. Welcome back

Can you believe I made it to chapter TEN. Dang I realllly neeed a life anyway please read and vote when you are done.

Shippou:Vote?

Rissa:Yeah on the bad guys.

Shippou :O

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

"Do you still hate me?" I said pulling.

"Mmm no I don't, you know I can't." Kagome said hugging me.

"Mother, Father!" Tranquility and Serenity yelled.

"Uncle Inu is trying to kill us." Serenity said.

"Do you blame him you put shaving cream on his ears." Tranquility said.

"YOU WHAT!" Kagome yelled, running into the house with me right behind her. She lead me into the bathroom to see my brother on the floor whimpering.

"O Inuyasha I am so sorry, Kids go get the First-Aid Kit." Kagome said sitting next to Inuyasha.

"It burns Kagome make it stop." Inuyasha said on the verge of tears.

"Here mom." Serenity said handing Kagome the first aid-kit.

"Kids why did you do this to Inuyasha. You know how it feels to have it done to you. You both also know how sensitive inu ears can be-"

"Mom help!" The twins yelled barreling into Kagome.

"Transfix." Kagome said.

"O.k. That is It! Sesshomaru put the kids to bed. Yusuke Hiei go do something. Youko go get some herbs for Inuyasha's ears." Kagome said grabbing a warm wet cloth and wipping Inuyasha's ears off.

**

* * *

"Hey Hiei what do you feel like doin'?" Yusuke said jumping from roof to roof following Hiei.**

_Nothing really Yusuke I just want to show you something._

"O.k. If you say so Hiei." Yusuke said following Hiei. They ran for about another hour at top speed. Hiei started to slow down and Yusuke matched his pace till they were walking. When Yusuke actually noticed they were slowing down he looked around awe struck by his surroundings. It was a place in the woods with a small lake that had a waterfall running into it, it was surrounded by colorful flowers and cherry blossoms. Yusuke was so caught up he didn't realize Hiei was behind him, so when Hiei wrapped his arms around his waist. Yusuke was shocked and surprised at the same time.

"H-Hiei?" Yusuke said out of breath.

"Mmm Yes Yusuke?" He said pushing his arms up Yusuke's shirt rubbing against his chest.

"Your not being f-fair, ahh" Yusuke said leaning into Hiei.

"I know Yusuke." Hiei whispered into Yusuke's ear, turning Yusuke around to kiss him eagerly on the lips. Yusuke pushed against Hiei deepening the kiss, Yusuke and Hiei battled each others their tongues fighting for dominace. Hiei grabbed Yusuke's ass causing the teen to pull away moaning.

"C-cheater"

"And.." Hiei said licking Yusuke's bottom lip, then turning around and leaving the way he had come. Leaving Yusuke in the woods whimpering for more.

"Baka" Hiei whispered under his breath.

"Screw you Hiei!" Yusuke yelled forgetting Hiei's actions moments before.

"Maybe later."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Still it stands." Hiei said while Yusuke got up and ran out of the clearing blushing profoundly.

**

* * *

"Sesshomaru thank you for helping with Inuyasha and the twins." Kagome said.**

"I have to help this is my family, my perfect family." Sesshomaru said hugging Kagome closer to him. They were cuddled up outside against the god tree watching the stars.

"Kagome what was that 'Transfix' spell you cast earlier?" Sesshomaru said.

"It creates a barrier that lets no one, sound, or thing in. A train was coming and it would have done a lot to the twins if I hadn't cast it."

"Mmm." Sesshomaru said signaling his understanding.

"I love you." Kagome said

"I know"

"How come evrytime I say I love you, you never say it back?" Kagome said getting heated. She started to try to get a way from where they were sitting.

"I don't.." Sesshomaru said starting to fidget.

"Excuse me 'you don't' what?" Kagome said looking at him right in his face and raising her voice.

"I said: I don't know how, it feels akward to say things like I love you." Sesshomaru said looking right back at Kagome, his eyes telling her everything he said was the truth.

"O I didn't know that, you should have said something sooner." Kagome said laying back down.

"I didn't want you to know." Sesshomaru said simply.

"It's o.k. I understand." She said pulling closer to Sesshomaru. After awhile she fell asleep lying there and Sesshomaru with her.

* * *

"Mom, Dad time to wake up!" Serenity and Tranquility yelled. It was mid afternoon and drizzling. Sesshomaru and Kagome were laying under the god tree with the raining mist surrounding them magestically. Sesshomaru twitched showing signs of waking up when Kagome was already up and stretching.

"Good morning Tranquility, Serenity." Kagome said.

"Mom it's the afternoon now, it's like one" Serenity said.

"ONE!" Kagome yelled jumping up and running into the house with Sesshomaru following her still half asleep.

"What's with her?" Shuichi said walking up behind the twins.

"Uncle Shuichi!" They yelled pouncing him.

"Woah, hey watch it you guys are gonna kill me one of these days with that pouncing. How did you know it was me anyway?" Shuichi said putting them down.

"Your hair is in a pony-tail, Youko never does that." Serenity said

"True but you two catch on easy. O by the way where is your mom I think Koenma is looking for her." Shuichi said.

Tranquility and Serenity both pointed towards the house and Shuichi took that as a go ahead to go look for her in that direction.

"Koenma is here.

"Wanna go bug him?"

"Yep" Serenity answered and with that they were both off in search of the little Lord.

* * *

"Kagome what is so important about this 'one'?" Sesshomaru asked the frenzied girl who was literally bouncing off the walls.

"My master is suppose to be arriving at one today. He is coming back from his travels. He has been training me since I came back even while I was pregnant. He had to leave on urgent business but before he left he lived here and now he is coming back." Kagome said running around putting things in their respective places. Then she froze when she looked at me, no not at me, behind me.

"Welcome back hehe." Kagome said nervously. I turned around and who I saw kinda shocked me.

"Master Itsu." I said, he smiled at me and I thought once again this was all but a dream.

"Hai Fuffy-kun." He said. _Yep that's him bad humor and all_

"It's been a while, well over a thousand years, I think. How have you been Sesshomaru?"

"I have no complaints, but your right it has been a while, still the best martial arts and magical artist alive." I said sarcastically.

"Huh, you know each other." Kagome said

"Yes I have known this dog since he was born. He use to chase me all day like a lost puppy." Itsu said

"Really" Kagome said starting to laugh.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

"Ahem, I think that is enough reminicing of the past. Itsu it was nice to see you again but I have a feeling my kits are searching for trouble." I said dismissing my self. I walked past Shuichi on the way out. It was raining harder then it was earlier. In the middle of the back yard Serenity and Tranquility were being chased by Lord Koenma.

"Hey Serenity Tranquility give me back my binki and cap!" Koenma said sliding in a puddle crashing into Tranquility and Serenity.

"Tranquility, Serenity" I said raising my voice. All three of them stopped wrestling in the mud and looked up at me.

"What do you two think you are doing?" I said

"Aww come on dad Uncle Yusuke does it all the time." Serenity said

"What do I do all time?" Yusuke said walking out of the woods.

"You always mess with Koenma." Tranquility said dropping Koenma's cap.

"No I make fun of Koenma you two just drive him nuts." Yusuke said helping Koenma up.

"You two just earned dish duty." Yusuke said looking towards the twins when Hiei appeared into the clearing.

"But Uncle Yusuke!" The twins whined. "Uncle Hiei please tell Uncle Yusuke to not make us do them." Serenity whined

"Hn, Listen to your Uncle Yusuke." Hiei said not knowing what to say.

"Awww." Serenity and Tranquility sighed.

"Now go, get going, help your mom with dinner.'' Yusuke said pushing the kids away.

"How did you do that?" Sesshomaru said.

"You just learn with time I guess, It's weird at first but you get use to it. I use to take care of my cousins when I was younger. That's where I picked it up, and Hiei just looks at people and tries when he can." Yusuke said knowing exactly what Sesshomaru was asking.

"Come on Hiei let's go help Kagome with dinner, Itsu is back so I am sure she's gonna cook a feast." Yusuke said turning to leave towards the house.

"Fine, Koenma's here to so I can cook too, kami knows she needs all the help she can get." Hiei said following Yusuke. Sesshomaru soon following. Everyone walked in silence until they walked into the dining room where; Serenity and Tranquility were wrestling Itsu. Kagome was chasing Inuyasha and Shuichi was chasing Shippou who was messing with the cat.

"Yo every one BE QUIET and QUIT!" Yusuke yelled and everyone stopped and fell silent.

"Thank you Yusuke."

"No problem 'Gome." Yusuke said walking into the kitchen and taking out a whole bunch of food for everyone.

"Hiei whose all here?" Kagome said putting an apron on then tying a knot in Hiei's so it didn't fall off.

"There's Me, You, Yusuke, Itsu, Sesshomaru, Shuichi, Serenity, Soata, Shippou, Koenma, Tranquility, Inuyasha and the cat." Hiei said washing his hands.

"Yusuke you know what to do, right?" Kagome said cutting up vegetables.

"Yup."

"Then lets cook." Hiei said turning the stove on.

* * *

Ohhhhhhhh Hiei in the kitchen (drools). Any way there's this chapter. I can't figure out how to bring the bad guys in but I will do not worry. I need a name because Naraku's son isn't doing it.

Naraku's son: Don't I feel special --''

Inuyasha: Shut up.

Shippou: You can't think of anything can you Rissa?

Rissa: Nope

**

* * *

****o.k. Put the number next to the name in your review and then we'll see who wins ok.**

**Suzuka-1**

**Toguro-2**

**Rando-3**

**Sensui-4**

**Itsuki-5**

**Yakumo(from the movie :) yep I own em both)-6**

**Please vote. Thank you, Bai Bai**


	7. No, He wants revenge

Welcome to chapter 11.

Disclaimer:It was in chapter 1 look there.

**Warnings:There is a lemon in this chapter.(omigod This is my ninth time trying to do this the edit area is being stupid.)**

**

* * *

**

"Kagome?" Kurama said feeling an aura approach.

"Yes Kurama?"Kagome said sitting next to him.

"He's coming, that's why you haven't been listening. You knew, why didn't you say anything? How long have you known?" Kurama said

"I have known for sure for a year. I had a hunch when Yasuke(1) was born. I have known since the twins were born ten years ago. He will arrive in about two weeks three tops." Kagome said staring up into the sky.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I knew I could handle it and I still can, see." She said standing up and holding her hand to the sky. Her hand shown pink and the entire Higurashi shrine was envoloped in the light.

"Everything here has been purified, including my family. No one will touch them. I knew this would happen that's why I took precautions. If you haven't noticed my entire shrine is under my barrier."

_So it's true_

"Do you know how strong he is?" Kurama said standing up.

"I don't know and it scares me Kurama it really does. All I know is he is stronger then his father, a lot stronger."

_She knows, how do we stop her? She isn't a threat but it will weaken the brothers._

"Can we stop him? Not stall him, Stop him."

"I don't know Kurama I really don't know that's why it scares me."

_She's smart she knows to fear us._

**So she really is scared, she was just acting strong.**The stranger thought passing by.

**

* * *

****Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

"Kagome." I said while Kagome walked in through our bedroom door.

"Yes Somaru-chan?" She said sitting next to me on the futon.

"What is wrong? I know I have not been with you for a very long period of time but, you seem different then when we were together." I said moving Kagome into my lap.

"Nothing, I'm just glad to see everyone again." She said faking a smile, I could tell because it didn't give me the feeling it use to.

"Kagome, why do you lie to me?" I said tracing the mark I gave her. I watched her shudder under my touch. She opened her mouth to speak, but the only word that came out was 'scared'.

"Kagome what are you scared of?"

"I am afraid my dreams will come true. I have to be strong so it doesn't happen. I won't lose you, not again. I won't lose the others either."Kagome said hanging her head on my chest.

"That is what you are worried about?" I said relaxing a bit.

"Do not worry. I am not going anywhere and I won't let anything happen to the others either. No matter how annoying they may seem." I said

"You mean it?" Kagome said

"Yes, Kagome, I promise as your mate." I said kissing her forehead. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, grabbing on to me tightly.

"I love you so much Sesshomaru."

"And I love you, Kagome my mate." I said before Kagome kissed me. Her kiss was deep and needy so I kissed her back just how she wanted it. She faught my tongue for domince but in the end she gave in to me. I turned it so she was laying back on futon and I was on top of her. I kissed her mark and felt her push up against me.

"How long have you waited Kagome?" I moaned into her ear at the contact.

"Too long." She breath into my ear making my head spin. I kissed her again hard on the lips making her whimper with want. The noises she was making were driving me over the edge, all thoughts of taking it slow were gone to who knows where.

I tore her shirt off and licked a trail down her neck to the middle of her chest down to her navel.

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped out as I went lower. I pulled the rest of her clothes off slowly letting my nails glide over her skin making her shudder in want. I pushed her legs apart and leaned into the core of my obsession. I licked my lips before slowly leaning forward and licking her most treasured areas. I felt her jump when I finally let my self go further into her, my tongue going further and further everytime. She started pushing on to me making my mouth go further into her. I started sucking causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Sessh, I can't..." she tried to say before I started humming causing her to come hard in my mouth. I slid up her body placing my self between her, my clothes nowhere insight(a/n: when did that happen O.O).

"Kagome are you ready?" I purred into her ear, she leaned up and kissed me passionately, taking that as a yes I pushed a little into her, she gasped but nothing more so I continued pushing a little at a time until I was sheathed to the hilt in her. She was panting hard with her arms wrapped around me holding on for security I am guessing, she is in some pain. We layed there for a short amount of time before she wiggled her hips causing me to groan. I started up a slow pace, after a while Kagome started meeting my pushes with pushes of her own. That's when I started going faster.

"Gods harder..." she moaned. I started hitting her even harder pushing as deep as I could. She was meeting me thrust for thrust. She had her body completely against mine using it to push harder on to me. I pushed harder and went faster trying to get her to her peek. She whimpered and tried to match my pace when she finally did she was on the verge of ecstacy.

"Kagome." I ground out when I felt her muscles tighten around me before she came hard. I followed after her a deep growl escaping my throat.

* * *

"Mom!" Tranquility yelled running into our bedroom.

"Mother Father Serenity is gone. I looked eveywhere. I can't find her anywhere." Tranquility continued panicking.

"Honey calm down. Go wake your uncles amd tell them to meet me in the well house." Kagome said calmly.

"O.k. mom." Tranquility answered unsure.

"Sesshomaru?" She said

"Yes Kagome?" I answered

"What do you sense?" She asked getting out from under the covers to get dressed.

"Nothing out of order." I said doing the same.

"He has her, he took her just like in my dream." Kagome said.

"Who?" I said

"Yasuke(1). Naraku's son. He wants revenge, we killed Naraku, now he wants to kill us."

"Just what do you dream Kagome?" I said

"In my dreams I lose everyone one by one. Everyone from my family to the reikai tentai. Then everything is destroyed and I live for an eternity alone. He does it on purpose he wants me to feel what I made him feel. Guilt for not saving you, Loneliness by not having anyone, and shame for not having the power to save you all." She answered.

"And you believe it is going to come true." I said

"I didn't until now."she said walking out of the room fully dressed. I followed her through the house, outside, and to the well house.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Yusuke said yawning.

"Naraku's son Yasuke took Serenity." Kagome answered . The whole well house went silent before people started bombarding her with questions.

"How?" "When?" "Do you know where she is?" "Is she safe?" They asked continuesly.

"Last night and I don't know how or when she was taken." Kagome answered

"Didn't you put up a barrier?" Kurama said

"Yes I did but I am guessing it didn't work and I don't understand why." Kagome said

"What are we going to do next? Kurama said

"We are going to find him. Then I am going to kill him for touching my kit." Kagome growled

"Kagome calm down." I said walking further into the well house, she started to calm down and speak again.

"Yasuke will be hunted for touching my daughter but first I have to find my sister." Kagome said walking out of the well house.

"Kagome NO! You know she is in trouble with reikai."Koenma yelled after Kagome.

"I don't care Anna is the only one I know with enough awareness to track him down." Kagome yelled back

"She's a hentai Kagome last time she was here no one was safe. I mean she even went after Botan." I raised my eye brows in suprise when Yusuke was done talking.

"Live with it boys. I'll be back in two weeks tops. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha Stay."She yelled

_I am not a dog who does she think she is, stay o kami she is dictating._

"She's your mate, and if you haven't figured out your an inu yet you really are stupid." Hiei said startling everyone.

"Ohhh Hiei your bad."Yusuke teased until he was chased out of the well house by Hiei.

"What may I ask is between those two?" I said

"Hiei likes Yusuke, but Yusuke doesn't know how serious Hiei is. It is funny watching them court each other though." Kurama said hiding a smile.

_Hmm that explains a lot _

**

* * *

****Yusuke's P.O.V.**

_He's not gonna get me this time haha he'll never catch up._

'Hn. That's what you think'

"Yikes!" I yelled as I turned my head forward and saw Hiei standing right in front of me. He was leaning against a tree tipping his hip to the side mocking the gods with how sexy he looked. I knew I got caught staring when he SMILED not smirked, SMILED at me.

"I caught you, What's my prize?" Hiei said walking towards me moving his hips a little more then he usually does.(A/N:How does Yusuke know that?)

"I don't know what would you like?" I said playing innocent. He was on me in a flash, my back against a tree.

"Do you even have to ask _yusuke_?" He said pushing against me when he said my name.

"N-no I-I guess not." I said, as soon as the words left my mouth. Hiei started kissing me hard on the lips. I opened my mouth to nibble at his bottom lip not letting him get control. When I finally allowed access blinding pleasure spread through my body as Hiei started to grind his body against mine roughly.

"Unlce Hiei, Uncle Yusuke Uncle Shuichi needs you." Tranquility yelled.

"Shimatta(2)" Hiei muttered before jumping into a tree.

"Hey there twerp. What does shu-kun want to the point he has to interrupt me and Hiei's training?" I said stretching.

"He wants you to keep tabs on my mom." Tranquility answered

"Whoa no way I am I going to do that. She'll purify my ass. I like being a demon thank you very much." I said looking for Hiei

"Fine tell the fox we'll go." Hiei said walking out from behind me.

"But Hiei what if she catches us?" I whined.

"Then we won't get caught Detective now lets go." Hiei said starting to walk toward the shire.

"Fine Fine" I said looking toward Tranquility to tell him what to tell Kurama for us until I saw the look on his face.

"Tranquility"

"Yes uncle Yusuke?" He answered

"Look don't worry about Serenity. Me, Hiei, Kurama, and your mom and dad will get her back don't worry o.k. nothing bad is going to happen to her I promise." I said picking him up. His exspression hit me hard though.

"She's scared Yuu-chan. It's like I am there with her it's scary." He said

"I know Tranquility soon she'll be back just you wait." I said walking back to the shrine.

"O.k. Uncle Yuu-chan." He said as I ruffled his hair. We laughed all the way to the shrine.

* * *

My fingers are numb that was a lot to type especially since I wrote it in a notebook first.

1. Yasuke- its pronounced Yah-sue-k

2.Shimatta- Damn it!

O.k. I willUpdate soon, I think OOO I won my soccer game it was 4-0 and the field was a pond it was soooooo fun but we got all muddy which made it even more fun.

Inuyasha:Finally you shut up.

Rissa:Would you rather be the one to trail Kagome and Anna Inuyasha?

Inuyasha:No thanks I'm good watching the brat.

Shippou and Tranquility: Please Review till the Bai Bai!


	8. Unwanted Return

WoW THANK YOU For ALL Those reviews I feel special. Sorry This took soo long to update. I had no motivation till I looked at the reviews.

**Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter.**

**Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter that is yaoi. Which means hot, crazy, sweet, passionate sex between two boys/men. If you don't like it suck it up or get the hell out XD.

* * *

****Yusuke's P.O.V.**

_Are you sure she doesn't sense us Hiei? I mean she's going really fast maybe she's trying to lose us. That or she's not really going to get her sister. _Hiei and I were currently flying through the surrounding forest at godly speeds trying to keep tabs on Kagome. It's been three whole days and we're still chasing her, well following her, to Anna's which is in the mountains. That's were all the demons are from the past and some from the Makai as well. Kurama made us tail her so she didn't do anything stupid. Which so far is a success.

**_Yusuke if you ask me that one more time. I don't care how much you love me I will hurt you._** Hiei said running close to me to prove his point. The next few hours were needless to say silent and uneventful. Although we finally did stop at the bottom of the mountains. Three days of running at top speed can do that to a demon. Hiei also decided to stop after checking the area for any real threats. I was practically falling I was so out of it. I've ran for weeks at a time but that was ridiculous. I couldn't even stand and my head was hurting. I was thinking way to hard. I kept thinking things along the lines of; what's Hiei to me, Does he feel the same way, Do I feel like this because I'm a demon or do I really like him? See thinking way to hard. Some one like me could pass out with the brain power I'm using right now.

"Pass out no get a headache yes." Hiei said walking into the clearing, I gulped. Laughing nervously I played it off.

"What ya talking about over there Hiei?" I asked as he walked towards me.

"O nothing just reading my lovers mind." He answered smirking

"Lover I've never done it before I'm still a virgin how can I be a lover." I said confused, the words flew out of my mouth before I had a chance to consider them. I covered my mouthing blushing. Hiei just laughed and walked even closer. I stumbled backwards when I took a step aback falling into a tree. He was on me in seconds.

"When you ask those questions _Yusuke_, do you really want answers?" He asked accenting my name, I nodded my head slowly looking at his face, in his eyes to see if he was just playing around. He wasn't.

"Can I answer them?" He asked looking me directly in the eyes. I nodded again and he leaned in and kissed me. Though it wasn't the same as the other kisses he gave me. It was sweet and slow making my body tingle. He slowly licked and sucked on my bottom lip, before finally I opened my mouth to let him in. Even though we fought for dominance it wasn't as rough as it was before. It was passionate, yes demandingly rough, no. He was sitting in my lap kissing me stupid his tongue tracing every single contour of my mouth, and before I realized it I was moaning. He was laughing at my pleasure. Snickering at being able to cause me to lose control. He pulled away and we both looked at each other through hazy vision. The passion temporarily blinding us. This time I leaned forward kissing him, he fell back on to the ground with my body covering his perfectly. Every part of our bodies fit together He fit perfectly in my arms. The kiss we shared this time was more rough, both of our natural instincts were kicking in. We were demons simple and pure. Animalistic by nature and that's exactly how we were acting. Fiercely fighting each other for dominance. Our tongues locked in a battle of power. We both pulled back though with out a determined winner. Licking a trail from the side on his mouth to his neck sucking gently when I reached it. Left Hiei squirming, biting his lip to keep back a moan. I gently grazed my hands over his stomach coming to a stop at the three belts that held his pants on.

"I guess patience really is a virtue huh Hiei?" I purred in to his ear unbuckling one belt before sliding my hands up his sides to pull his tight black tank top off. Running my hands over his arms, chest, stomach, and his perfect skin listening to the moan that escaped him. Shivering at the promise to come. If I could make him do that again...

Nipping at his neck, tweaking a nipple between my fingers, while I licked a trail with my tongue from his neck to it's twin. Rolling it in my mouth gently before biting down on the hardened numb hearing the moan escape Hiei's mouth again, he's driving me crazy.

"Beautiful" I murmured dragging my tongue across the expanse of Hiei's chest to lick and nip at his other nipple. His hands running through my hair trying to get a grip on reality. His body underneath mine pushing against me, arching, and squirming in the most exotic movements. Pushing down as he was pushing up, our bodies meeting movement for movement bringing strangled cries from both of us. His hands running up my sides pushing my shirt over my head, exploring my body, dragging them down to my stomach to the button of my jeans and then my zipper.

"Hiei" the whispered word that can take my breath away. His hands slowly slipping down and around my waist grabbing my ass as he takes control of the pace we set. My head arches with my back at the contact lighting fires that I didn't know existed. Faster and faster we move. I'm see white and I feel like I'm falling.

"H-hiei." I screamed as I came hard exhausted, holding onto him panting, he's the little reality I have left. He stopped as soon as I came, pulling his belts off, his pants following. Then mine, he crept up my body and sat between my legs leaning forward and kissing me again. Another moan from the back of my throat, he brings his hand to the side of my face and as the kiss ends trails his fingers to my lips, one by one until I'm sucking on three digits, like an obsession before he pulls them away and replaces them with his lips, soft and delicious. Heated again just like before, except for the weird feeling between my legs,

"Ahh Hiei" I panicked as I felt something intrude into my body.

"Relax Yusuke or it's going to hurt." He whispered in my ear making me shudder. I merely nodded and tried myself to relax, slowly but I did. The digit went in and out painfully at first then, it felt good. Then two and I was back to uncomfortable, a third and I was nervous again. Though it turned into pleasure the more he thrust his fingers into me.

"H-hiei hahh" he pushed in and out faster and deeper angling it different each time, until he hit something in me that made me cry out in a soundless scream, he hit it repeatedly. I was falling again, but before I pushed the brink he stopped. He reached towards his pants and took a tube out.

"What's that?" I panted trying to focus on what was in his hands.

"The fox gave it to me before we left, sly baka." Hiei answered and he popped the cap off, putting a lot on his hand then rubbing it on to his erection. I watched silently trying to think and failing miserably. I must have looked like a three year old trying to figure out long division. Hiei slid back between my legs putting his head on my neck, licking and biting at the nape. My head leaning back to give him more access. I nodded at the silent question and squeezed my eyes shut as he pushed in slowly licking and nipping the sensitive spots on my neck to distract me. I was freezing up, my body having spasms, Hiei whispering for me to calm done. I did and when he was done we laid there, I was clinging to him like my life depended on it. It was painful really painful. Nothing I've ever felt but something was biting at the pain and the longer we laid there the stronger the feeling got, and the weaker the pain was.

"Yusuke." Hiei whispered I merely nodded. He pulled almost all the way out, pausing for a second, driving all the way back in, a guttural moan escaping me. His trust sparked something in me I couldn't explain and I didn't want to I just wanted more. Thrust for thrust, I met him halfway each time.

"Oh god Hiei" I panted leaning up to kiss him fiercely. The sounds he was making were music to my ears.

"Faster please" I panted, He spend up and I matched him each thrust until he shifted and hit something inside of me that made me see white, again.

"Wah was that?" I rasped out.

"Sweet spot that's going to make you scream my name detective." Hiei answered huskily, he hit again making me moan louder, and louder when he hit it repeatedly.

"Yusuke"

"Harder" I panted as he came even harder hitting that spot again and again. I felt like I was floating. Every time I came close he found a way to pull me back and stay with him. There it is again I don't think I'm gonna last any longer if he hits it again.

"O gods!" I moaned aloud when Hiei fisted my erection and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. I was beyond any thought the only thing I could hear was moaning and I soon realized that it was me moaning. I'm gonna fall.

"H-hiei" I rasped out trying to warn him, he just increased his pace hitting that spot again.

"Hiei!" I shouted as I came hard my vision going blurry. He pumped into my body still, then he froze and I could feel my in sides burn along with the side of my neck. He's biting me.

"Ah Hiei" he licked and nipped at the spot he bit me, the turned his neck and the last thing I remember is the taste of blood; Hiei's blood.

I woke up with Hiei laying on me. How appropriate. Kagome hasn't left from where she was camped out last night I could feel her aura. Although even if she was gone I don't think I would be in the state to go after her. Hiei was sprawled out on my chest sleeping. Nudging him gently I tried to wake him up.

"Hiei, Hiei, wake up," I said as he just nuzzled closer to me. I pushed a little harder this time. Which effectively woke the little lost demon up.

"Detective?" he murmured looking at me with sleep hazed eyes, I nodded and stretched. Then I felt it Kagome was moving, dammit. I got up and literally pulled my clothes on with Hiei doing the same. Again we were flying through the surrounding area although this time it was the foot of the mountain, god was it cold.

**_Come on Detective hurry up we're going to lose her._** Hiei rushed.

_I'm sorry, your not the one that got fucked senseless Hiei. You try running like this. _Pissed off I tried to keep up which wasn't going to be hard since we were almost there. We actually had to slow down so we weren't caught. The thing with Kagome though was she was a demon now. Hard to believe though, when she had Tranquility and Serenity she changed. I guess it was so she would now how to act on instinct with her kids. Either way I think it's for the best.

**_You think to much_** I ignored him it doesn't matter whether I think to much or to little. That's just how I am. We actually had to stop and stay hidden in the trees when we got to Anna's, Hiei was masking our aura's and energy. Otherwise Anna would know instantly we were there. She had a way of making people known who were better off hidden. Like us for example.

"Kagome omigod it's so nice to see you, how are you doing" Anna said hugging her sister while Kagome hugged back just as fiercely.

"I'm doing good but I need to talk to you, I need your help." Kagome said sitting down with Anna in her yard.

"I know Kagome I was expecting you and your friends." She said, oops

"Friends?' Kagome asked Anna merely opened the book she was reading before Kagome arrived.

"Hiei, Yusuke you can come out now." Anna said idly reading, we both came out of our hiding places. Laughing nervously.

"Hehe Hi Anna." I said sitting on the ground by Kagome and her with Hiei next to me.

"You guys must be starting a fashion trend," she said not looking up, I just laughed while he looked away. I cautiously grabbed Hiei and pulled him in my lap.

"Yea we are isn't it just adorable on him." I said laughing at Hiei as he tried to hid a blush. I didn't let him go when he struggled either. The girls were having a field day watching us. I merely laughed and held on tight until he gave in and just spat the word 'baka' out.

"So how'd you know we were following her Anna." I asked

"I sensed you, and smelt you." she said looking up and grinning this time causing me to blush.

"Oops, yea um about that hehe." I couldn't get the words out. She merely laughed and waved it off.

"No need to explain Yusuke but you took the all the fun away, now I can't mess with you or Hiei." She said playing the guilt trip I practically smiled when she said she wasn't going to mess with us any more.

"Aw man I sure am going to miss that, not." I said innocently

"That's fine Yusuke, I'll just tell Kagome about your adventures in demon world." She answered devilishly

"You wouldn't.." I said nervously

"Try me." I officially shut up. Hiei and Anna smirked at the same time it was kind of scary to say the least.

"Well what did you need help with Kagome?" Anna asked

"I wanted to know where Yasuke was, he's got Serenity, and I want her back." Kagome answered. Anna took on a serious aura. It never surprised me, how fast she could go from pervert to strategist.

"I could tell you but there's more then one evil aura surrounding Serenity. I'd say about three," She answered

"What do you mean three?" Kagome asked alarmed.

"I mean there's Yasuke's, then there's one that seems gentle almost innocent but has tremendous power shaded in black, then there's a dark grudging aura, and even though this doesn't surprise me. The anger is aimed at you and Yusuke. " Anna said her serious demeanor darkening. I merely laughed.

"Every one's after us didn't you know that. We seem to piss people off a lot." I answered coldly.

"Yusuke this isn't the time to be a prick." Kagome shouted.

"Your point being Kagome. I know two of those aura's and I don't feel like being reacquainted anytime soon." I said getting up and walking away, leaving Hiei in a pile where we both previous sat.

"What's he talking about Hiei?" Anna asked.

"Hn. It was before we met you all, back when the entire reikai tentai was intact. We've faced many other demons who haven't seen it our way and I think Yusuke is referring to the more challenging of the two in his own opinion I think however he won't tell us who they are. Until he's ready to admit it to himself." Hiei answered as I walked away,

_What'd ya know a world record._

_**Your point Yusuke.**_

_Suck up I swear leave me a lone._

_**As you wish. **_

That's the last I heard of Hiei or anyone else for that matter, I walked into the mountains taking my anger out of any demon that crossed my path. Why did you have to come back I thought I finally buried that part of my past... Sensui the only other person that could understand me. Why did you decide to come back, are you testing me or is this just some sick plot(A/N: Just some sick plot.) Koenma has in store foe my future. Dammit Sensui...

* * *

I am soooooo sorry that took so long. I didn't mean for it to take that long but I transferred schools so I have been depressed lately which is probablywhy the lemon is like a poem. Anyways please review. I cried and walked on don't let anything hold you back. It can be painful but sacrifices must be made and sacrifices are never painless. PLEASE REVIEW BAI BAI!


	9. Chapter 9

Hahah Chapter whatever I lost count after I revised it.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or Inu Yasha. Thanks fully other wise all those lil kids out there would be scarred.

* * *

**

Yuusuke returned to the group just as they were getting ready to leave. He was still in his depressed state but everyone shrugged it off. It was better to let it run its course. The detective wasn't exactly one to mess with when he was angry or confused and it seemed both have deemed him worthy of their presence at this point. They took the exact same way home the boy had taken there with one minor addition. Sensui.

"Hello again, Yuusuke." The older spirit detective said, as the younger growled.

"Didn't I already kill you?" Yuusuke replied.

"I'm hurt detective I thought you wanted a second round. Here I come all the way from the dead to give you what you want and you get angry." Sensui said snickering, he watched as the young boys angry, confusion, and fear started slipping. It was better to do what he came to do before another world landmark was destroyed. (A/N: Demons door cave.)

"You're children are safe young miko know that," He said turning from Yuusuke to Kagome and back, "But you however Yuusuke I'm not so sure about. You've messed with more then one force I'm sure you know. Now however the forces are pushing back. The question is will you watch as everything around you crumbles?" Sensui said before turning and disappearing before anyone could go after him.

"Fuck."

"Yuusuke?" Anna questioned.

"Let's go, he can be trusted, for the most part." Yuusuke whispered before also turning to leave, the faster they got through this the faster he could forget, again. The way home was silent, and heavy it was almost as if they all knew what was coming yet feared it enough to have an aura around them all, and that's exactly how the others saw it when they arrived home. One look at the group told them no one had good news, and that nothing they found out could help them, or be something they didn't already know. They knew who their enemies were. They've fought them before with the exception of Yasuke. Yuusuke wasn't exactly thrilled about it but it was for family and the safety of the world. Ironic it seems as much as he wanted to get away from the title it seems that is all he'll ever be the spirit detective. No matter what he did to try and deny the fact. After Kuwahara's death the team split up, but some how in the end they met up again. The part about it was that no matter how much time they spent together or how much they said they loathed the fool. He had affected them all with his honour. He was an honour able fool and his death had suited him. He made a drastic change in all three of their lives. They just weren't demons, they weren't just instruments used by the reikai. They were saviors that those who have seen in action honour for the duty they commit themselves to.

"Nothing I suppose by the looks of the young one over there." Itsu said towards Anna, as the young girl sat at the table.

"Nothing, besides the fact someone he killed wants him dead, we had a little run in on the way here. Yuusuke's not in the best of moods now considering he knows who's apart of this." Anna answered

"Who would that be that has the over rambunctious sho-gun detective looking like a cat choking on a hair ball." Itsu said looking towards the sulking boy.

"Sensui, the first spirit detective and someone else, but the aura it's like it's hiding something. Like at one time it was something to be over looked but now, now it's like what ever is there has manifested to the point it's dangerous." Anna said staring darkly into her tea.

"It's a given bad fortune follows these eight. I've seen it every time I see their eyes. Sesshomaru of the East, Kagome of the light, Kurama of the spirit, Hiei of the darkness, Serenity and Tranquility of Yin and Yang, although Yuusuke. He is a whole other story. His future portrays that of a savior, yet at the same time he is an angel of death. How is it that they were destined to meet and why?" Itsu said sharing his insight. With that said a silence stretched out between the occupants of the room, before Kurama shot through the door.

"Yuusuke Hiei's gone! The only thing that was left was this." He said holding up a black wing. Yuusuke took it in hand and brushed over it a couple of times.

"Black angel," He murmured "Dammit Sensui." He cursed, dropping the feather, and as it hit the ground it marked the moment the war began. This wasn't just a mission anymore. It wasn't about his obligation to the world any more. It was personal. For all of them. They would pay with their lives.

OWARI


	10. Chapter 10

I think people are confused so if you would. Check out part two to this.

I think people are confused so if you would. Check out part two to this.

h t tp / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 2 7 6 2 6 5 4 / 1 /


End file.
